The Hands of Time Slowly Turn: Part Two
by blackmage718
Summary: *Chapter 3 Up!* Four years later, Star is unaware of the evil building power in the Digital World. Will the Digidestined be able to stop it? (Wizardmon, Piedmon, Daemon & Myotismon fans keep reading!) PG13 for later chapters.
1. An Anniversary To Be Forgotten

****

The Hands of Time Slowly Turn: Evil Makes Itself Known

Hi! I'm back! Aren't you all happy? *Crickets Chirp* Ha ha ha…Very funny… -.-

****

Avalon: Here's more. Are you happy now? ;)

****

Kyer: No I don't find Wiz a target…The first few chaps are chock full of him! ^_^ Can I join The Prevention of Cruelty to Wizardmon Society? Please? *Puppy Dog Eyes* We can have cute little membership buttons and newsletters! ^_^ I loved your review BTW! :)

AthEnA1999: Not to much Myo in the first chapter. (Sorries.) But we'll see him in the second and third…And later on too…Aren't you hyped up for the next chapters now? :P

Areia Carroll: Nope…It's neither of them. It's someone VERY unexpected…I think…

****

BTW: The contest, mentioned at the end of the first part, is still up. (Seeing no body has gotten it right.) Everyone is still eligible and if you get that right you'll be eligible for a prize…A story written just for you. I'll write anything that has to do with Digimon as long as it isn't slashy romances…_*Shudders at the thought*

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Yup. As sad as it sounds nothing belongs to me. I wish I owned Myotismon & Wizardmon…That would be wonderful! ^_^ Well, I own my character and a few other things... But I still don't own Digimon or the story line. Oh well… -.- And the lines that I use from 'Ghost of A Chance' aren't mine either…

****

Notes: It pays to have read the first part of this…Otherwise you'll have no clue about what the hell is happening…The first chapter has Wiz/Gato! ^_^ There are no annoying multiple POVs in this chapter. Yay! They were stressful and I don't want to do them again in a Digimon story. If I do start doing it slap me or something.

Everyone: Yay! Slap her!

*Runs & dodges people attempting to slap me.* Remind me never to say that again!! Ahhhh!! 

Wizardmon: Please don't mind them. Just continue reading…And enjoy! 

Myotismon: And make sure you review or else…

****

Also: I've reread some parts of the first part…I had no idea how bloody I made it… But oh well. (The Horatio Hornblower stuff influenced me!) It's gonna get bloody again in the second and third chaps. Then later on too…I loved how I portrayed Piedmon though! ^_^ I haven't seen an episode with him in ages…Now we're really going to get on with the story! ^_^

~*~

Part Two: Evil Makes Itself Known

Chapter One: An Anniversary to Be Forgotten 

Pain. It was something she felt every morning when she woke up. It was an unbearable pain. It wasn't physical pain it was emotional pain. A pain no one could heal. A pain she never felt would go away. But she found a way to make it through each day. She had found a purpose in life again; Kari. She loved the girl with all her heart. She was after all Gatomon's partner. The Chosen Digidestined, the one Myotismon has meant to destroy. If it hadn't been for the vampire she would still have Wizardmon. Her dearest friend. Her only friend for the longest time. That was why there was pain. That was why she felt empty inside. She had never treated the wizard with the warmth or love he deserved. She had treated him like an irritable itch that kept coming back and she hated herself for it. But he never left. He knew more about the white feline digimon than she did and was determined to help her. She just wished she had told him how she felt. That she loved him…With her heart.

Star ran the brush through her long, dark hair. She hadn't changed much over the four years since Myotismon. She was the same, for the most part anyway. Two things had changed. One, she had developed a scar on her left shoulder that looked like a bat. She had an idea of why but how was another matter in itself. Other than that fight with Piedmon all those years ago she had never gotten into another fight. But why in the world would Piedmon leave a scar shaped like a bat? It didn't make sense. Secondly, her eyes had changed color almost over night; one night green the next morning a very vivid and hauntingly beautiful purple. How had it happened? It was beyond reason. But on the good side some interesting developments had taken place. She had found out that her digimon partner was a wizardmon. Gennai hadn't been particular if it was the one she had met all those years ago…But when was he ever particular? She had gone to Primary Village so many times looking for a digiegg she felt a connection to. Elecmon had suggested that his baby form might be different than that of a regular wizardmon. But wizardmon and their vaccine counterparts, sorcerimon were so rare. So she was left to dwell on it. But no use had come of dwelling on it yet. She ran the brush through her hair one more time and locked the apartment door. Today was a very important day.

Kari Kamiya looked at the group of the Digidestined following her. Mimi Tachikawa had flown in from New York for today's anniversary. She, Sora Takenouchi and Yolei Inoue were talking nonstop about boys, shopping and sports. Izzy Izumi, Joe Kido & Cody Hida were talking about random things. Joe kept droning on about his day and Cody was reminding him that 'bad days make you thankful for all the good ones.' T.K. Takaishi and Matt Ishida were filling each other in on life at home and making jokes about their mother being a slave driver when it came to housework. Davis Motimiya and her brother Tai where in some heated discussion about soccer. Kari looked back at Gatomon. She was walking very slowly. But it was only to be expected. She had her reasons. Kari just wished there was some way to make her feel better.

Star finally got out of the flower shop. 'How many people need flowers today?' She wondered. 'They can't all have anniversaries or whatnot to go to.' She sighed. It didn't really matter. The bouquet of red and pink roses looked as though they had been freshly picked and they smelt like French perfume. [AN: I managed to spell perfume wrong 5 times before just letting the spell check do it…] They were perfect for the occasion. Just perfect!

Clouds hung low around the TV Station. The wind blew off and on making it appear as though the station was being consumed in fog. The air smelt just like it would before a storm and moisture was present. Drops of rain hit the petals of the roses, kissing them with the liquid. Her hair stood on end as a huge bolt of lightning hit the very top of the tower. The workers ran put of the station, screaming, as two more bolts hit. Gatomon's ears pricked up and she ran into the station.

Her heart was beating like mad as she ran through the dark halls of the station. What seemed so familiar? 

"Gatomon?"

"Where are you Gatomon?"

But she didn't stop. Someone was here. She needed to know who or what.

She skidded to a stop at the very top of the station. It was empty except for a computer and a desk.

"Gatomon! There you are! We were worried about you," Kari said as she and the other Digidestined and digimon finally caught up.

"Someone's here. I can feel it," Gatomon said quietly.

Star felt it too. It was very familiar. But was it a human…Or was it a digimon?

"What does it want?"

"You're asking me?"

"It wants me. I'm here! I'm right here, what do you want?"

Suddenly the computer screen flashed to life and the word 'Gatomon' began appearing rapidly as if invisible fingers were typing it.

"Why does it want Gatomon?" Kari slowly asked.

"What wants her?"

Slowly putting two and two together Star got the answer. 

"No way…" She whispered.

"What ever it is we're not going to let it take her!" Patamon said.

"Poromon digivolve to…Hawkmon!"

"Upamon digivolve to…Armadillomon!"

"DemiVeemon digivolve to…Veemon!"

"Okay! Let's do it!" 

The four rookies jumped in front of her trying to stop her.

"Stop! I'm here!"

"What?"

"Gatomon run!"

"Don't move guys. Wizardmon!"

The shadow of the wizard digimon made several quick movements before stopping right in front of Gatomon. His transparent form rose from the shadow as the Digidestined stared wide-eyed at him. Gone were the red stains of blood. He looked exactly as he had when Kari had first met him. He looked at them and shook his head as if someone was missing.

"Wizardmon? Is it really you?" Kari asked.

The wizard nodded. "Yes. But I'm only a ghost. I can't stay for very long."

She nodded as he turned to Gatomon who was teary-eyed. She looked at him still shocked by the fact that he was there. His jade-green eyes lit up in what appeared to be a smile.

"Are you alright, Gatomon?" He let out an involuntary shudder. The words brought back bad memories.

"Yes, " She said as she wiped away as many tears as she could. "Why didn't you try to contact us before?" 

He laughed. "I have! Many times too. But it doesn't really matter now does it? But there's something I must tell you, Gatomon. Something very important." His eyes became very stern.

"What is it old friend?"

"Your enemy; you cannot beat him as you are now!" He said as he looked at the new Digidestined.

"Huh? What do you mean?" 

"Does he…Does he mean the Digimon Emperor?" Davis, who had been very quite, asked.

Wizardmon got very serious. "Your enemy is not only the Digimon Emperor, but a much greater darkness. The darkness…It cannot be defeated with strength alone. You must return the one in darkness to his true self."

Gatomon looked up at her friend in surprise. "What? True self…"

"Kindness will release the golden radiance."

"Kindness? I hope he doesn't mean we have to be nice to Ken!" Yolei said.

Wizardmon shot her a glance and shook his head. 'If only they knew…' 

He turned back to Gatomon, "Kindness alone will not prevail. The golden radiance is also necessary."

"I see but…"

"Goodbye my friend. You don't have much time."

"WAIT! I've waited years to see you and now you have leave?! It's unfair!" 

"I'm sorry Gatomon. I really truly am. But I must go." His green eyes had hints of tears.

"Do you promise to come back?"

"I promise, Gatomon."

She held up her paw and tried to hold his hand but it slipped through.

"I'm sorry Gatomon. I'll be with you soon. I promise you that! Goodbye…"

[AN: I remember crying so much at that part…]

And with that he floated back until his transparent form mixed in with the low hanging clouds. He was gone…

"He's a good friend. Even in death," Gatomon said quietly.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again, Tai?"

"I think we will Kari. I think we will."

Tai could've had no idea how right he was as they left the station. 

Star quietly looked around before coming out of her hiding place behind one of the support columns. 

"Wizardmon? Are you still here?"

Silence; no answer at all. Not even the slightest sound. It was as if someone had pressed a mute button. She quickly pulled out her digivice and heard it beep. Data was here. Digital data specifically.

"Wizardmon? Hello? Anyone?"

She jumped as she heard typing on the computer keys. When she looked at the screen she was shocked to she what was typed there.

'Star?' had been typed on the word processing program.

"Wizardmon?!"

'Yes. How are you, Star?'

"Good. Did you know that a wizardmon is my partner?"

'Yes. I happen to be that wizardmon.'

"What?! You're serious?"

'Yes! Would I lie about something that important?'

"No…But how are you supposed to be reborn? You're in limbo, aren't you?"

'My data needs to be taken back to the Digital World so I can be reconfigured.'

"How?"

'I'll need to be saved on your digivice and I think that'll work.'

"Okay. Do you think you can come back as a ghost?"

'I'll try,' He typed. A cold wind swept through the top floor as the transparent form of Wizardmon appeared.

"How've you been?"

"Very bored. Do you know how boring limbo can be?"

"Er no…"

"Very…The one thing I've been wishing for all this time, aside from coming back, was a deck of cards. At least I could play solitaire," He winked.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. Ready as I'll ever be."

Star took out her digivice. Wizardmon put a finger to it and closed his eyes. He focused his thoughts and murmured something under his breath. Star crossed her fingers as the wizard disappeared.

She walked over to the computer and began pressing keys. "Hmm…Lemme see…There!" A Digiport came up on the screen. "Digiport open!" The Digiport opened and she was sucked through.

"Hey! You still there, Wizardmon?" She asked as she looked around at the unfamiliar landscape. 

The digivice beeped and a bright light shot out as the wizard's ghost returned.

"Yes. I'm about to be reconfigured. You'll have to wait a bit but my digiegg should end up at the Primary Village soon. Elecmon should know which egg is mine."

And with that he was gone.

"Okay…Which way was the Primary Village again…?"

When she finally did find her way to the village Elecmon was waiting for her, with a very unusual digiegg.

"I've never seen anything like it, Star. Bats on it."

Bats? Her mind clicked on one thing instantly.

"You don't think…? It wouldn't be?"

"It could be. It could just be a demidevimon or something. But bats are unusual."

She nodded. "Well let me see it." She gently picked it up and looked at it. WAIT A SECOND! The bats looked just like the scar…

"Elecmon, you should take this egg to Gennai right now! I've got to find Wizardmon."

The red digimon nodded. "Good luck!" He picked up the digiegg in his mouth and walked off.

"Now to find Wizardmon…"

She must've picked up every single digiegg there. From the pretty one with purple teardrop shapes to the less likable one with what looked like jagged throwing stars. But not a single one responded to her. 

"Are any of you the baby form of Wizardmon?" She asked.

Only two squeaks and several loud sobs answered her.

"Great…This isn't what I need. Life is stressful enough as it is," She said as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

A digiegg fell from the sky right into her arms. It was an interesting color. A pale blue background with white roses on it. It was pretty but she doubted it was Wizardmon's. None the less she rubbed it. It contained a Poyomon. It blinked up at her and started crying and screaming.

'This is great…I don't need this right now!'

"Shh…Quiet…I won't hurt you little guy…"

The baby digimon blew several pink bubbles in her face before hopping into its crib and falling asleep.

"Huh? I doubt you're Wizardmon…"

She began to walk out of the village but was stopped by a falling digiegg. It fell right out of the sky and hit her in the head.

"Ow…! If you think this is funny it isn't!" She yelled. It echoed and made several of the baby digimon start crying.

The digiegg was light purple. It was covered in all the crests. Even three she didn't recognize.

"You better be Wizardmon…" She sighed as she rubbed the egg. The baby digimon that came out was very cute. It was a small black ball with blue-green eyes. He was about as big a pumpkin and had the pattern of the crest of light on his forehead.

"Are you Wizardmon's baby form?"

The ball blinked once, twice and a third time before smiling. 

"I'm Allimon!"

Star smiled. She finally felt like a Digidestined.

TBC…

****

Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished typing it! ^_^ I'm SO happy!!! Please be sure to review…And answer the question! ^_^ The next chapter will be full of Wizardmon & Myotismon! Wonderful, angsty flashbacks! :) Be sure to keep reading!!! ^_^


	2. Curiosity Killed the Gatomon

****

Chapter Two: Curiosity Killed the Gatomon-Er Cat

Disclaimer: I still don't own Digimon or any of the characters…I only own: Star & Wizardmon's baby, in-training, rookie, ultimate & mega forms. (Yay me!) :P The wonderful people of Toei own Digimon. So don't sue. I'm making no profit out of this. Sue me and you'll get a…*Checks pockets* A gum wrapper and lint…

****

AthEnA1999: I hope you'll get your Myo fix from this chapter. (I think you will!) Star and Allimon/Wiz will go through a lot in this chapter…I hope you like this chapter! ^_^

Avalon: Here's more! Thanks for adding me to MSN! ^_^ This chapter has Piedmon in it BTW! :)

LuvLuvG: As you might know you got the question right! ^_^ Yay you! The chapter has Wiz, Myo, one angsty flashback and blood…Yay blood! :P Enjoy and be sure to e-mail me if you have any questions regarding the question contest. ^_^ 

Kyer: The bat egg will have a special role later. Its not who you might think it is. Trust me! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing and keep the drabble thingy going! When do you plan to update your other two stories? I've been waiting… :) 

Tyrant-Scizor: Thank you for reviewing! Yes, Wiz, you do look cute in any form!!! ^_^ You have a cool name & the digimon fic you're working on kicks major ass! ^_^ And yes, Piedmon is SO fun to twist…*Grins evilly*

****

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I REALLY am. But thanks for staying with me. (I hope.) Be sure to tell your friends about it! ^_^ And please review! It'll help me continue! There isn't as much Wiz in this chapter as I had planned…Sorry. But he'll get TONS of airtime in the next chapter! And if you want you can e-mail me for spoilers! =)

~*~

Part Two: Evil Makes Itself Known

Chapter Two: Curiosity Killed the Gatomon- Er Cat

Odaiba was crowed with the everyday bustle that was to be expected of a big city. The sun hung high in the light blue sky and shone on everything under it. It was late in the afternoon on the hot August day. Only the breath of the sea air gave relief from the hot sun. Star walked slowly through the throng of people. They were all to busy in their lives to even bother with the little black ball she held in her arms. It had made little hints as to if it were alive or not. He had only blinked twice but had been continually yawning on the way back from the TV station. 

"You okay?" Star asked with much concern. 

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm just sleepy," Allimon said yawning.

"I bet. Just hold on. We're almost there."

The little store on the corner was packed with customers, as it was every evening. Yolei sighed in relief as the last customers walked out of the store. It had been quite a day. They had saved another area from the grasps of the Digimon Emperor. But then there was that message. The message from a digimon the original Digidestined had known. But it was so confusing and cryptic she doubted if anyone could figure out what it meant. But why had he given it? What was his motive? Her thoughts where interrupted by another customer. She had long black hair and was holding something. 'A digimon!?'

"Hi! Can I out him-it-down on the counter while I grab a few things?" She asked.

The lavender haired girl nodded. Star put down the small black ball on the counter. It had beautiful blue-green eyes. 'Wait. Didn't the crest of light look like that?'

"Um…Excuse me? Where did you get this doll?"

"Oh that? I got him at the Red Dragon; that new toyshop that opened a few blocks down. I saw him and fell in love with him. He's cute, isn't he?"

Yolei nodded. 'But it still looks like a digimon!'

"Hey. Do you know what that little sign is on his forehead?" Yolei asked.

"Um…Heh, guess you don't believe that curiosity killed the gatomon-cat!" 'Dammit! I've sure blown it now.'

Yolei blinked. She had just said 'gatomon'. How the heck did she know?

Star quickly grabbed several things from different shelves and made a mad dash to the counter. "I kinda have to go. Do you mind ringing me up?" Star asked.

Yolei nodded and rung up the items. It had to be a digimon. She was being very suspicious."Here's your change. Thanks!"

Star pocketed the coins and put the two bags in her backpack. "Bye!" She picked Allimon up and said something that confused Yolei even more. "I believe that the sign is the symbol of light." She winked and walked out of the store, leaving Yolei to ponder her suspicions. 

"Phew! That was too close!" Star said as she walked onto the empty train.

"Star, might I remind you that you just told her what the symbol was?" The baby digimon gave her an annoyed look.

"I know. But I know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me. Okay?" 

The little digimon blinked a few times and reluctantly nodded. Something was weird about her. She seemed too different for Allimon's comfort. But people do change. But did they change that drastically over a short time? Was it possible? Allimon sighed and looked out the window, towards the sea, watching the sun set in the purple and orange sky.

"Welcome to my humble abode! It's not much but my uncle pays for the rent and expenses!" Star said, smiling.

"It's so…What's that smell?"

"Oh that? It's my pet cats. Their cat food does make the place smell like fish. That's why I bought air freshener."

"Oh. Thanks."

Allimon hopped up on a counter and looked around. The apartment was perfectly set up. Everything seemed in its spot. The cats lounged on the couch in the living room. Pictures of people and places Allimon had never seen before hung on the walls. A worktable in front of the TV interested him. It was covered in paints, crayons and colored pencils. Papers littered the remainder of the table. Allimon jumped off the counter and looked at the papers. They were pictures of digimon. Some he had seen before and many he had never seen before. The ones he had seen before were matched to a t. There were many of his champion form; the form she had met him as but there was one of him. How had she known?

"Star? How did you know about this form?"

"A dream. I've seen many things in dreams. I think they may be visions of before or things that will happen. They don't happen very often though."

"What have you seen?"

"Nothing really important; just one about you coming back. It was right wasn't it?"

Allimon nodded. She was right. They may just be weird dreams. But they may not be. It was important but he was a very poor interrogator. He couldn't pull anything out of her tonight. He looked around again. The cats had vacated the room and left the couch covered in cat hair. The sun was almost under the horizon. The last bit of sunlight shone on red box. It was locked with a gold lock and had stars and moons on it.

"Star? What's in the box?"

Star grinned and walked over. 

"Something special, well not really special. It's more interesting than special. It's…Well seeing is better than me telling you."

She pulled out a key, unlocked the small lock and opened the box. Nestled among purple silk were four pieces of a door. They were cut evenly as if whatever had done it has done it very fast.

"What happened to this door?"

Star grinned and picked one up. "When Myotismon was searching for Kari, Phantomon came here. I hadn't opened the door quickly enough for him so he sliced it with his scythe. The next-door neighbor had heard the noise and checked it out. She replaced the door for me. That scythe was covered in blood. I had it to my throat. I didn't know what to do…"

"You okay?"

Star nodded, "It's nothing."

"That scythe has claimed the lives of many digimon I knew. One of them was my best friend."

"I'm sorry…"

"It happens."

The stars winked down upon Tokyo that night. The full moon was well-hidden behind clouds of white and gray. Laughter rang through the night as girls walked by the apartment door. Star nestled under the soft sheets and looked over at her sleeping digimon. He was sleeping soundly as if nothing had ever happened. She put the bookmark in the book and flicked of the light.

~*~

__

A shrill cry came out from the dark and damp dungeon. The two guards hardly seemed to notice it. It was unbearably loud. It was bound to wake anyone up. The shadow of SkullMeramon picked up the bleeding figure and carried her out. It was a white cat, the blood now staining her fur red. Tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall. It hurt. It hurt terribly. She hadn't done anything wrong, but He didn't seem to care. A second figure followed the fire demon. A spectral figure holding a bloodstained scythe.

"So, Wizardmon, she disobeyed me and she paid, you're about to meet the same fate," A deep voice said. "I trust you'll pay the price."

The wizard closed his eyes. The vampire wasn't worth looking at. His was smirking a terrible smirk. 

"I won't…" Wizardmon whispered to himself. 

"You won't? That's not such a good idea. If you pay now it'll hurt less."

"I WON'T!" He screamed.

"Crimson Lightning!"

~*~

Allimon woke up with a start.He was drenched in a cold sweat. His back stung and his head was throbbing. Had it been a dream? Had it been a flashback? What had it been?

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"No. I'm not sure what happened."

"Don't worry about it. Try to get some sleep. We have a lot of catching up to do."

Allimon nodded and closed his eyes.

~*~

It was cold. An unbelievable cold that seemed to swallow Star. A cold fog swept around her in the darkness. The fog completely surrounded her like some evil blanket.

__

Don't worry, the fog seemed to say. _Your soul is safe._ It wasn't very convincing though.

"Hello, anyone! Is anyone there?" Star called to the fog. Nothing, only silence replied. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes," Said a deep voice. The voice was like ice. It drained what warmth was left in the room. "Someone is here." The voice seemed familiar. Who was it?

"W-who's there?" She asked nervously.

"You'd think she'd remember _us._ Wouldn't you?" A second familiar voice said. 

"I agree. We were a big part of her life."

"Oh honestly you two. She's a Digidestined for crying out loud. A very pathetic Digidestined at that. But she does have what I want…" Star felt three ice-cold fingers stroking her neck. There were now goosebumps on every part of her body. If possible the room felt colder. The two figures hidden in the fog now were walking closer. She now knew who they were. She was frozen. She couldn't move. She felt as though she was glued to the ground. 

"Really Daemon, they were planted for a purpose you'd never think of. They were planted for Myotismon's uses only and you know it." 

"That's right. You'd have to kill me before I'd let you get them Daemon."

The figure behind her pulled her closer to the coldness. She felt two arms wrap around her and hold her close. She closed her eyes. 'This isn't happening. They're dead. They can't come back.'

"Oh is that so? I'll enjoy doing it when the time comes then." 

The two figures in front walked into what little light that the room had to offer. 'No…They're dead…' Her limbs now felt like liquid. She felt limp in the others' grasp.

"So Daemon, what did you have planned for her?"

TBC…

Author's Note: Heheh…I'm evil. Hope you enjoy suspense! ^_^ More to come soon! 

****


	3. Hell is an Uphill Climb

****

Chapter Three: Hell is an Uphill Climb

****

Author's Note: I'm not dead! Isn't it amazing!? Life has just been too much. I finally have some free time to type. I just finished writing the third chapter today. (Sunday Feb. 9th.) So, how've my loyal reviewers been? Good I hope! *Hands out Sorcerimon plushies* Enjoy them and enjoy this chapter! :) And BTW, I need a website with all the 02 scripts. If you know of one could you send me the URL? I'd greatly appreciate it! Would anyone mind copying the Myo and Dark Master arcs for me if they have them? I'll gladly pay you shipping! :) And also, this chapter went differently than planned. Nooo…!

****

Kyer: The 'whatzit' promises to leave Wiz alone for the time being. I suggest keeping your bazooka handy. :p

****

FlamesheRuby: You changed your name again! Amazing! :) Chapter three is here. It's reason to celebrate don't you think? And about the door, Phantomon was on strict orders not to harm her. But these orders weren't Myotismon's! :) Heheh…

****

Vandegatomoncat: Aww…but cliffhangers are fun to write. But I'll give you this much, they're highly annoying to read!

****

AthEnA1999: Yup. They sure do. But Daemon is really fun to use because of the fact he's around for about three episodes and then randomly ceases to exist. Much Myo in this chapter! :)

****

LuvLuvG: You're back! Yup, wild guesses are usually the best ones. Thanks for keeping up with the story!

The figure, the one who was presumably Daemon, held her very close to him. So close she felt as though she'd die if he didn't let go soon. The cold aura surrounding him was too much for her. His ice-cold fingers rubbed against her arms as he spoke.

"The easiest thing to do would be to kill her, remove the Dark Spores and dispose her body. It wouldn't kill nor weaken her if we killed her then removed them."

"That may be true, Daemon, but if she dies the Dark Spores would weaken considerably. They wouldn't provide as much power as if she were alive."

"Then how many do we take? How much do we risk until the withdrawal kills her?" Piedmon asked.

"One apiece; just one. One to build our power upon. One to help Piedmon rebuild his empire, one for me to help me to destroy the Digidestined once and for all and of course, one for you, Daemon. One for you to give power to your minions of darkness."

Her voice shaking uncontrollably, not so much from the coldness still surrounding her but from fear, she asked a question. "W-what e-exactly a-are Dark S-spores?"

Myotismon smiled at her. "A Dark Spore is a little invention of mine. One of which you were the guinea pig for. A seed of darkness if you will. The one thing controlling you. Slowly taking over you. Controlling your thoughts." He nodded to Daemon. "I truly hope this won't hurt…"

No matter what he said it _did _hurt. It felt as though her body was being ripped in two and her soul was being released. If this didn't stop soon she _would_ die. But as soon as it started the pain stopped. Daemon released her from his grip and let her fall to the ground. Purple light shone from something in his hand; a small orb of light that looked oddly beautiful.

"This, my dear, is a Dark Spore," Myotismon said. "It holds unimaginable power, power it's been collecting from you and another Digidestined. One who will be far more easy to bend in the future."

"W-what…?"

"His name is Ken. The boy genius I believe. You know the one don't you?" She nodded uncertainly. "His Dark Spore had taken full control of him. He now proclaims himself The Digimon Emperor. I'm mildly impressed by his actions so far. Once the Digital World is his I plan to withdraw the Spores, and use their power to finally kill the Digidestined and take over the Real World."

Her brain was sagging with this information. A Digidestined, bending to the will of one of the worst Virals to curse the Digital World? It was crazy! It seemed impossible but yet…

"What's h-his Crest?"

"I'm glad you asked. His Crest is Kindness. It seems absurd now. He, the one killing Digimon everyday, the Keeper of Kindness."

__

You must return the one in darkness to his true self…Kindness will release the golden radiance… It all made sense now. Ken was the one in darkness. His Crest will release…Just what exactly was the 'golden radiance?'

"But, my dear, I do know that your partner has been reborn. He will not be dealt with as delicately as before. If he does get in my way, I'll destroy him for good."

Silence. That's all that greeted Allimon as he opened his eyes. The apartment was silent. Wouldn't Star have left a note or any other sign if she'd left? He was deeply worried. This wasn't like her. She wouldn't leave like this.

His eyes scanned the room. Nothing seemed out of place. Nothing was missing either. But wait! This letter wasn't there when he'd drifted off.

__

Wizardmon,

Your partner is safe. For the time being anyway. We are holding her in the Digital World. Do not _try to find her if you value her life. She will be returned to you when the time is right. Good day._

No signature could be seen. Who could this possibly from? How had they gotten in without him knowing? _'Do not try to find her if you value her life.'_ Who would give such a warning? Surely the Vampire couldn't be back. Could it possibly be another evil? A new evil the Digidestined had never faced? Had Kari or any of the other Chosen been abducted as well? There was only one way to find out.

Daemon paced the study impatiently. This was taking to long. Myotismon and Piedmon had already gotten their taste of the Spores but his was yet to come. If they were planning to not give him one he'd be done for surely! But they wouldn't dare. Besides, he happened to be the only one who wasn't a sprit. The only one who could actually hold the girl. Pathetic as she was her beauty was obvious. It was also obvious why she'd been chosen those four years ago.

"Master, she's ready for the extraction. It will proceed when you are ready."

"Commence it immediately."

The plan wasn't working. Try as he might he couldn't Digivolve. She wouldn't be alive when she was sent back. Allimon knew it! It must be the Vampire. Who else would take her? She was going to be lost. Just like Sorcerimon…

~*~

__

Had it been months since Gatomon had forgotten him? Had it been years? All he remembered is he'd been saved by a figure. A figure he never had the chance to thank.

"Are you okay?" The figure had asked.

"Yes. I- Thank you."

"Of course. It's the least I can do." The figure replied.

And with that the figure had vanished. Not leaving a trace, no clues as to who he was. But all that had changed. Changed with that one arrival at the castle.

"Is he to your liking, My Lord?" Phantomon had asked.

"He's more than to my liking. If we train him enough, he will become a formable weapon and servant. More powerful than even you."

And so his savior's training had begun. But he wasn't all Myotismon had thought he was. He was a playful prankster. One who was not about to be ordered by a Viral.

"Still distraught over the pathetic cat I see," Came the annoying voice. "It was going to happen sooner or later and you know it. Get over it."

"Maybe I would if I was a insensitive bastard like yourself. Then maybe I'd forget her!"

"Touchy, touchy. But face it, you never did care about her before, did you? She was just a way to get power." Phantomon said, his voice taunting him.

Wizardmon closed his eyes and tried his hardest to block out the specters' words. But it wasn't working.

"Phantomon, Lord Myotismon requires your presence," Came the voice of his savior.

The figure turned back to Wizardmon and grinned. "I've saved you once again. Am I setting a trend or what?"

The familiar voice rang through his head. "I thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"No one deserves to be tortured by that malicious bastard."

His savior stepped into the light to reveal an almost copy of himself. His pale blond hair was shorter than his own and pulled back by a pure-white hair tie. His ice-blue eyes showed neither malice nor anger but purity and veracity. His pale skin appeared paler next to his robes of white and aqua. Silver stars replaced the familiar moons on his gloves and boots and the sun staff was substituted for a snowflake.

"Thank you…" Wizardmon trailed off.

"Sorcerimon."

"Wizardmon. You have my gratitude, for now and then," The data wizard bowed.

And without a word to the latter, Sorcerimon left. Whether Phantomon had caught up with him or not to repay him for his trick was not found out.

~*~

Pain. Consuming pain. The sort of pain she thought would rip her to pieces. The back of her neck was damp. Was that blood? She surely didn't smell blood. But what if it was?

"Ah, I see you're up, what a pity. Piedmon and Daemon had wished to say farewell before they departed to their respective domains but I'll give you their 'fare thee wells' myself," The dreaded voice said.

"If you plan to kill me and/or drink my blood will you please do so now. I'm not in the mood to hear your voice and deal with you."

"I'm insulted, my dear! I certainly mean not to kill you. Daemon would rather do that himself, I only mean to offer you some help. To help you be free of all the pain in life. To give you power beyond that which you cannot dream of. But if you truly do insist…"

The familiar cold feeling claimed her. The feeling of her mind being blissfully wiped of all cares and feelings swept over her. Twin stabs of pain sunk deep into her neck. She could feel the vein being punctured as Myotismon withdrew his fangs and began to lick away the warm blood. This was the last thing she remembered before the world was plunged into blackness.

~*~

__

Sorcerimon hadn't lasted long as a Vaccine; SkullMeramon quickly whipped him, literally, into shape. Before long he had Dark-digivolved into a Viral known as Doromon. He treated Wizardmon terribly and seemed to forget everything. All he seemed to remember was being one of Myotismon's servants. But then it happened.

The one digimon that his master feared came to visit. And not in the jovial sense either. He came looking for revenge.

Daemon had always hated Myotismon. Always. _It had dated back to when they had been newly digivolved into their current forms. They had fought over a trivial matter and Myotismon had won. But this only added to Daemon's fury with the vampire lord. The majority of Daemon's army had abandoned him to join the ranks of the Nightmare Army that was currently sweeping Server up in a storm. Daemon had always thought Myotismon at fault._

But now age-old grudges and age-old victories were not any good. The stationed guards had been no match for Daemon's most faithful servants. LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon had wiped them out with one attack each. Cries of agony could be heard even within the walls of the great castle. Wizardmon had been praying to any and all of the Digital gods that Gatomon was all right when he had run into the demon and his servants himself.

"A little wizardmon is it now? Would you lead me to your master o little one?" The demon digimon asked, his tone taunting him.

Trembling but still able to keep some composure Wizardmon lead the three Virals down countless corridors and stairwells to reach his master. The throne room was in an uproar as Wizardmon lead his three "captors" within it. Myotismon seemed to be prepared for the entrance of the Virals but seemed enraged with the wizard for leading them into his throne room. Seeing the glint in his eyes signified that he'd be in for the whipping of his life.

"What is your business here, Daemon? I have little time to talk."

"There shall be no talking, vampire. I come here seeking retribution. One of your most loyal servants has killed one of my most loyal and truly powerful generals. I highly _suggest that you find this servant or you and your entire castle shall be destroyed within the hour."_

"You may talk big, Daemon, but what makes you think that one of my servants killed your general?"

"Because, you arrogant bastard, I found this where she was supposed to be keeping guard!" He held up a velvet bat insignia. One that Wizardmon recognized instantly as Doromon's.

"It is mine, Daemon. You will not harm my master or any inhabitants of this castle! I'll destroy you myself!" And with that he unsheathed his sword and charged straight at the Mega.

Obviously expecting it Daemon raised a single hand and whispered the words, "Unholy Flame." The fireball consumed Doromon and he dissolved into tiny bits of data and was gone. Candles flicked out and with that Daemon and his guards were gone.

~*~

"Allimon warp-digivolve to…Wizardmon!"

TBC... 


End file.
